World's Collide
by MacAnimeGirl
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang end up in a village connected to Miroku's past. Sesshomaru is almost killed but is saved by a mysterious woman who, unknown to him, is traveling with someone close to him. And Naraku is up to his old conniving tricks.
1. Prologue: How It Began

**Inuyasha: Worlds Collide -- Prologue  
How It Began**  
by Mac (ME!! YAY!!!)

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I have a few things you all need to know before you read the story. There are a few denotations you need to know. The descriptions will be short sweet and to the point so you can get to the story. Also one other thing...I do not own Inuyasha or any of it characters. The show and everything in it belongs to it's creator whose name escapes (gomen nasai!!) me right now. The only things I own are the two characters not a part of the show...Ami and Omikako. (You'll see don't worry.) So please don't take without permission from me. Thank you!!! And please tell me what you think of my fanfic.

**denotes action**  
_denotes thoughts_  
denotes scene setting

* * *

"You will perish, human, for ever deciding to interfere with my plans to kill the Lord of the Western Lands!!!" a youkai cried as he lunged at a young auburn haired woman.

"I doubt that!" the young woman said as she countered an attack directed toward an awakening youkai. She then started to murmur a spell to herself; a bright glowing ball came hurdling toward the youkai. With one final scream the youkai fell dead to the ground as its flesh began to disintegrate.

From a little ways away the unconscious youkai awoke to the rambling of his servant. He looked up and saw the young woman protecting him. He tried to sniff the air but found that all he could smell was his own blood.

"Master, we should destroy her while her guard is down before she comes after us!! Master, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken said quietly.

"I hear you just fine, but we won't destroy her."

"My Lord, I don't understand."

"If you do not understand do not expect me to explain it to you." Sesshomaru growled as his head started to throb with pain. "She seems to be quite powerful." Sesshomaru said calmly, looking Jaken dead in the eyes.

Jaken looked a little worried about the answer he wanted to give, but he wisely decided against voicing his true opinion on the subject. I've put my foot in my mouth enough times. "Yes Sire, I agree."

Sesshomaru knew better, "You lie. You don't agree." He only turned his head away from Jaken but his gaze stayed on Jaken, as the small toad creature started to tremble under the intense gaze of his master.


	2. Chapter 1: You Can Go Home Again

**Inuyasha: Worlds Collide -- Chapter 1  
You Can Go Home Again**  
by Mac (ME!! YAY!!!)

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I have a few things you all need to know before you read the story. There are a few denotations you need to know. The descriptions will be short sweet and to the point so you can get to the story. Also one other thing...I do not own Inuyasha or any of it characters. The show and everything in it belongs to it's creator whose name escapes (gomen nasai!!) me right now. The only things I own are the two characters not a part of the show...Ami and Omikako. (You'll see don't worry.) So please don't take without permission from me. Thank you!!! And please tell me what you think of my fanfic. 

**denotes action**  
"_denotes thoughts"_  
denotes scene setting

* * *

Miroku and the others walked into a village. For some reason this village seemed familiar to Miroku. Suddenly memories of his home flooded his mind. "It's not possible. Could this be?" he whispered to himself, but thanks to Inuyasha's extra-sensitive ears it did not go unheard. 

"You know this place Miroku?" Inuyasha questioned as he eyed the monk suspiciously. He had never seen the monk...lecher, he reminded himself, act this way.

"Yes. This is my home, if you will excuse me I need to..." he thought for a moment,"...to run an errand. I will be right back." He said choosing his words carefully as he always did. He then turned and ran, leaving the small party bewildered his actions. _"He had to find out if she was still here waiting for him,"_ he thought as he raced through the little village.

Village Entrance

"Inuyasha, what do you think that was all about?" Kagome asked as she and her friends and Inuyasha entered the village.

"How am I supposed to know?" Inuyasha growled.

"If you ask me, I've never seen him run so fast before." Shippo commented from his usual place in the basket on Kagome's bike.

"Yes, you are correct. I wonder what kind of errand he had to run." Sango replied.

"I don't know, let's just..." Inuyasha's ears twitched and turned to the direction from which they had just come as he got a whiff of something or more like someone he wished he hadn't.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked concerned as Inuyasha turned his attention to the forest behind them.

"I've picked up Sesshomaru's scent. It's real faint but it's there." Just as he got the words out of his mouth an auburn haired girl and a grey wolf-youkai almost as long and tall as the girl was tall came out of the forest.

"That's weird." Inuyasha commented as the pair walked past them.

"What?" Sango inquired.

"Sesshomaru's scent is coming from them. They must have been around him lately." Inuyasha growled as he continued to watch the pair.

"Uh, guys? Should we let that wolf-youkai into the village?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Kagome's right, we need to make sure that that wolf-youkai doesn't cause any trouble." Sango agreed.

"I don't think the youkai will cause any trouble." Inuyasha commented.

"Why?" Kagome said looking very bewildered at Inuyasha.

"The youkai is traveling with a powerful human." he answered.

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo did the classic anime fall thingy. He didn't consider just anyone powerful. "How do you know the human's powerful and who is it?" Shippo asked, his usual child's curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm picking up the scent of a mage mingling with that girl's scent."

"Mage?" Sango said, hardly believing what she had heard.

"Uhhh, what are Mages?" Kagome asked.

"Mages were once a race that was more powerful then any Youkai, but had the emotions of humans. Humans and Youkai could be involved or married to a married to a Mage and it was said that, that Human or Youkai was in the highest position possible. The Mages were the ones who kept the Youkai and the Humans friends. The Mages cared for both races dearly. A plague, the Black Death, came through here a long time ago, though, and began wiping the Youkai, while it had no effect on the Mages or the Humans. The Mages tried to save the Youkai, but the only way to do that was to change disease. When they changed the disease it came back against them and wiped them out instead. The Mages had already known that, that would be their fate if they were to save the Youkai. After the death of Mage race war broke out between the Humans and the Youkai." Sango explained to an awed Kagome.

"There's no such thing as Mages!" Shippo objected.

"Yeah there is!! They've just been dead a long time!!!" Inuyasha said as he pounded Shippo's head into the ground. Kagome and Sango just rolled their eyes as they watched the familiar scene take place.

A little ways away

"That Half-Breed and his friends are talking about us." the rather large wolf-youkai whispered to the auburn haired girl.

"Talk is cheap. Just ignore them, Omikako (pronounced O-mee-kay-ko)." the girl said calmly. "They're making sure that you won't hurt anyone."

"Feh! (hmmm wonder why that sounds familiar?) That Half-Breed knows what you are." Omikako retorted.

"Any Youkai with an extra-sensitive nose would know what I am." she pointed out. "I'm guessing he's a dog-youkai. He maybe one of you distant relatives." the girl teased lightly.

"Feh" was the only reply she got. She gently smiled at the male wolf-youkai.

"Sit boy!!!!" (we all know what that means, at least I hope we do!!!)

Omikako and the girl turned to see who had said it. The girl tried her best to stifle her laughs as Omikako smirked at the scene before them.

"What was that for!?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome from his place in the new crater in the ground. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. From there he stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped up and made a grab for Shippo. Shippo moved suddenly and Inuyasha found himself holding a very stunned and stunning Kagome.

"Hmmmm," Omikako mused, "looks like he's got that human girl in his clutches."

"Yes and it seems to be true the other way around." the girl said as she smiled. The girl looked away and saw Miroku walking over to the group with his head hung somberly down. (!!!! What happened to him!!!! laughs evilly I'm what happened to him!!! j/k) The girl's eye went wide at the sight of Miroku.


	3. Chapter 2: Chance Meeting Missed

**Chapter 2: Chance Meeting...Missed**

**Inuyasha: Worlds Collide -- Chapter 2  
Chance Meeting...Missed**  
by Mac (ME!! YAY!!!)

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I have a few things you all need to know before you read the story. There are a few denotations you need to know. The descriptions will be short sweet and to the point so you can get to the story. Also one other thing...I do not own Inuyasha or any of it characters. The show and everything in it belongs to it's creator whose name escapes (gomen nasai!!) me right now. The only things I own are the two characters not a part of the show...Ami and Omikako. (You'll see don't worry.) So please don't take without permission from me. Thank you!!! And please tell me what you think of my fanfic.

**denotes action**  
_denotes thoughts_  
denotes scene setting

* * *

"Ami. Ami, Ami are you okay?" Omikako asked concerned by the auburn haired girl's mute gaze at this monk. She didn't say anything, but she instead started walking towards the small group of people.

"Sango? What's going on with Inuyasha and Kagome?" Miroku asked when he had reached her.

"I don't quite know. Inuyasha meant to grab Shippo and got Kagome instead." Sango informed him as she made sure not to stand to close to the monk.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, while a blush spread across her face.

"Kagome, I..." Inuyasha pulled away, his face taking on a deep red. That's when he noticed the auburn haired girl walking slowly toward them. Wait she's not walking toward us, she's walking toward Miroku?? Then for some reason she stopped and just stared.

"Did you do what you wanted?" Sango asked Miroku.

"No." Miroku said somberly. _"I can't believe she's not here, that she didn't wait for me. I told her that I'd come back for her."_ he thought.

"Were you looking for someone?" Kagome asked, now finally over her shock of being grabbed and held by **her** dream guy. The guy she had come to love more than her own life.

"Yes. She was my only friend, the only one who wasn't scared of getting sucked into the wind tunnel. She was beautiful. She has auburn hair and emerald green eyes. Her eyes always seemed to be smiling at me." Miroku said as he gazed at the sky. "We were betrothed as small kids. Then I left to go after Naraku, I told her that I'd come back for her but it seems she didn't believe me for she is not here."

"Omikako, let's go." Ami said sadly as she broke her gaze away from the monk. **Cough, Cough**

"Are you sure? It seems you know that monk somehow." Omikako said as he eyed her worriedly.

"Yes, I am sure." she said looking at him. She could tell he knew something was wrong with her health. She couldn't believe how much he had changed. When they had first met, he didn't care really, what happened to her. In fact, he didn't really care for human at all. He wasn't like other youkai either, though. Other youkai went around killing humans, trying to eradicate them completely. Omikako just killed them if they went after him.

But now, he was actually worried about her. He had never worried about her. The only real reason he stayed with her was because he thought he owed her. She had saved him from a youkai-witch. He never mentioned what she had done to him but, ever since then he followed her, trying to find a way to repay her so he could go about his business. At least that's what she thought. Really she didn't know why he'd stayed for so long, but she wasn't about to complain about it. She enjoyed his company and the not-too-often talks they had, and the warmth his fur provided for her on those ungodly cold nights.

"I know a place where we can stay. It stays pretty warm there." he said, breaking her from her memories. He started heading in the opposite direction from where they had come.

"Shouldn't we get some food and supplies?" she whispered low, honestly afraid of his reaction. Usually when she made a suggestion or asked a question he would give her an angry growl.

"We can get fruit from the surrounding trees and I'll go get a deer for our meat. As for any supplies, we have what we need. Your crystal sword is sufficient. Medicine is not a necessity either because, Mages and Youkai rarely ever get sick. Now let's get going, okay?"

She was a little surprised by the calmness and sincerity in his voice. He started walking again and she fell into step behind him.

Miroku never noticed the auburn haired girl, the one he had wished to see again, leave. Inuyasha, on the other hand, did not miss their exit.

"I wonder why Omikako is traveling with that mage--human. He had better not take her to see Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru would kill her. Or maybe..." Inuyasha whispered to himself as he watched the pair leave. "What are you up to, Omikako?"


	4. Chapter 3: Ami and Omikako

**Inuyasha: Worlds Collide -- Chapter 3**  
**Ami and Omikako**  
by Mac (ME!! YAY!!!)

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I have a few things you all need to know before you read the story. There are a few denotations you need to know. The descriptions will be short sweet and to the point so you can get to the story. Also one other thing...I do not own Inuyasha or any of it characters. The show and everything in it belongs to it's creator whose name escapes (gomen nasai!!) me right now. The only things I own are the two characters not a part of the show...Ami and Omikako. (You'll see don't worry.) So please don't take without permission from me. Thank you!!! And please tell me what you think of my fanfic.

**denotes action  
**_denotes thoughts_  
denotes scene setting

* * *

**Cough, Cough**

"_Her coughs are getting worse. I wonder if she's got the plague. Can't be! I won't let it take her too!"_ He stopped suddenly. _"What had he just... he didn't want her to die?! Is that what he'd just thought?!"_ He looked over at the sleeping girl. Ami was huddled over into a corner of the cave he had brought her to. Omikako took a blanket into his mouth and dragged it onto a shivering Ami. She immediately clutched the blanket closer for some shred of warmth.

Omikako heard a rustle of leaves outside. He didn't know who or what it could be. He turned around and worked cautiously outside. He couldn't see anyone, but as time had taught him, that didn't mean they weren't there so he stuck to the hope that some humans had gotten lost in the woods. He put his nose high in the air and took in the smells around. His expression relaxed as he caught a familiar youkai scent.

"You can come out now, friend." Omikako said calmly as he stepped out of the shadows.

There was more rustling of leaves. Then a tall human-like figure came out of the forest. Silver hair flowed down his back and around the figure's face. Piercing amber-gold eyes lined with many hidden and unsaid emotions. His body was that of a young god's. He would become even more ripped as he became older. On top of his head laid a pair of ears, dog ears at that. He was the vision of a perfect youkai. He was fast, strong, and protective. In fact, he would have had many female youkais after him to be their mate if it were not for the simple fact that he was half-human. He was a hanyou, and hanyous were a disgrace because demons loathed humans. This was the man called Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head as he neared the large silver-grey youkai. "What are you up to Omikako? As I recall, you weren't one to travel with Humans, much less a Human turned Mage. You didn't care whether they lived or died." Inuyasha asked as he eyed the wolf-youkai suspiciously. "And one more thing, it's been bothering me ever since I saw you this morning. Why aren't you in your human form? You're more powerful in that form."

"I owe the huma...**mage** for saving me from a witch-youkai. The witch had caught me off guard. She put a spell on me while I was transforming into my human form. Her spell stopped my transformation and I've been stuck like this ever since. The Mage stumbled into this all and scared the witch away before she had the chance to get in another hit to kill me. The Mage had just started developing her powers and couldn't heal yet, so she dressed my wounds and tried to help me heal as fast and as effectively as possible. You know how I hate having to owe someone, so I've been waiting for an opportunity to repay her."

"Well that does explain everything and why you'd be traveling with her." Inuyasha mused. Omikako knew the hanyou had a different reason as to why he, Omikako, stayed with the girl.

**Cough, Cough**

"And it looks like I've found my way to repay her."

"How?" Inuyasha inquired, somewhat interested.

"It seems she has the Black Death. The same plague that wiped out all the original Mages. Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Do me a favor. I need you nose."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. Omikako's nose was as good as his, if not better. "You have a good nose too."

"Yours is more acquainted with Sesshomaru's scent; mine can't track him down, yours can."

"What?! You expect **me** to find **him**?!?!" Inuyasha outraged.

"I need him to use his healing sword to make the girl immune to the disease. Besides, Sesshomaru owes me, so he won't refuse. I have helped him too many time for him too tell me no." he grinned.

Inuyasha thought it over. "I'll take you until you can pick up his scent, but that's as close as I'll get to him." Inuyasha looked as the wolf-youkai. "You know, you are the only friend of Sesshomaru's that I can trust and call a friend." Omikako smiled.

"Deal," Omikako said to Inuyasha offer.

**Cough, Cough** "Omikako? Who's there?" came a weak voice from the cave. An auburn-haired, emerald-green eyed girl brandishing a sword, preparing to fight if need be, stumbled out of the cave. She grasped the cave entrance trying to keep steady.

"_She looks so pale, as white as snow. Her eyes are dull, there's no life in them. The disease hit her really hard."_ Inuyasha thought as he assessed her. _"All considering though, she looks like she could be rather strong were it not for the plague. She could be a good fighter, too."_ "I'm surprised you can stand." Inuyasha told the girl. _"She's beautiful, even though she's sick. Hmmm, I wonder how Kagome is doing."_

"Who are you?" The girl let go of the entrance and took a fighting stance Inuyasha chuckled at her. "Why are you laughing Hanyou? I can take you."

"Mage, you are very ill and I am not here to hurt you. Your traveling buddy is a friend of mine." Inuyasha explained as the girl let herself relax a bit.

"Omikako, is this true?" The girl inquired innocently.

"Yes. I'm going to go see another friend about getting you better." Omikako said, no emotion in his voice.

"And then you'll leave. I heard you two talking." Ami said somberly. She let the sword fall to her side and her head hang, clearly showing she didn't want him to leave her.

"Omikako, who'll take care of her while you're gone."

"Ami can put a protection spell up around the cave." Omikako looked at Ami and she got the hint.

"It's..." Ami began but she fainted. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. He could feel the spell was up.


	5. Chapter 4: Enter Sesshomaru?

**Inuyasha: Worlds Collide -- Chapter 4  
Enter...Sesshomaru?**  
by Mac (ME!! YAY!!!)

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I have a few things you all need to know before you read the story. There are a few denotations you need to know. The descriptions will be short sweet and to the point so you can get to the story. Also one other thing...I do not own Inuyasha or any of it characters. The show and everything in it belongs to it's creator whose name escapes (gomen nasai!!) me right now. The only things I own are the two characters not a part of the show...Ami and Omikako. (You'll see don't worry.) So please don't take without permission from me. Thank you!!! And please tell me what you think of my fanfic.

**denotes action  
**_denotes thought  
_denotes scene setting

* * *

"Take her inside the cave. Then we shall be on our way." the wolf-youkai said coldly.

"Why are trying to put up such a front? You were never like this back when I was younger." Inuyasha asked as he stood at the entrance of the cave holding Ami. Omikako said nothing. "You're falling in love with her aren't you?" Omikako scoffed.

"How dare you make such as accusation. I am not in love with a pathetic Human turned Mage." Omikako turned his back to Inuyasha.

_"Yeah, sure Omikako, whatever you say. It'll all come out in the end when someone tried to take her from you."_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He picked Ami up and placed her inside the cave where it was the warmest. He then got the blanket she had discarded when she had gone out of the cave and tucked it around her. He then joined Omikako outside.

"Are you sure she's gonna be alright by herself?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced back at the cave.

"Yes, now let's go." Omikako then walked away from the cave. Inuyasha ran up beside Omikako and started to sniff the air for the scent of his older half-brother, Sesshomaru.

"Jaken." a silver-haired figure said to a little toad looking creature at his side. "Let us see who this girl is who has captivated our wolf-youkai friend."

"Yes sire." Sesshomaru waited until his younger brother was out of sight. "Lord Sesshomaru, how come Inuyasha could not smell you and I were here?" Jaken ask his master. It was question that had been puzzling him when they had first got here. He waited for his master to answer but Sesshomaru did not answer it. Jaken decided to wait and ask later. His master seemed to he more interested in the human in the cave.

Sesshomaru walked into the cave silently with deadly grace. Jaken came in stumbling after Sesshomaru. "My Lord! That is the girl from the forest who, who, who..." Jaken stuttered and trailed off, afraid to finish his sentence.

"Who saved me? Yes this is her." Sesshomaru walked closer to her and caught an unusual but familiar. He knelt down to her and sniffed the air above her lips. "Hmmm, she smells strongly of a Mage. Her human scent is vanishing. She will become a full blooded Mage soon and there won't be a trace of her human side left." Sesshomaru seemed to smile at this but then he frowned as he caught the familiar scent of the Black Death. He remembered how the Mages, friends to both Humans and Youkai, had stopped the Black Death from killing the Youkai. He himself had fallen ill from it but had been saved by the Mages when his father had taken him to the Mage capital city. The disease was unable to harm Humans but had, had devastating effects on the Youkai. The Mages had been immune but they had changed the structure of the disease, knowing that it would kill them. The Youkai had tried to stop them since the Mages had already healed them, but they had tried too late and all the Mages perished. The death of the Mages marked the beginning of the war between Humans and Youkais.

Sesshomaru drew his life sword, Tensaiga, and stood up, towering over the girl. He heard the usual pulsing thud of the sword and the saw the creatures of the Underworld waiting to take the Mage as they must have done hundreds, even thousands, of times before. He swung the sword gracefully, killing the creatures, which in turn made the girl immune to the Black Death forever. Sesshomaru picked the still unconscious girl up and started to leave, with Jaken following close behind him.


	6. Chapter 5: Sesshomaru's Castle

**Inuyasha: Worlds Collide -- Chapter 5  
Sesshomaru's Castle**  
by Mac (ME!! YAY!!!)

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I have a few things you all need to know before you read the story. There are a few denotations you need to know. The descriptions will be short sweet and to the point so you can get to the story. Also one other thing...I do not own Inuyasha or any of it characters. The show and everything in it belongs to it's creator whose name escapes (gomen nasai!!) me right now. The only things I own are the two characters not a part of the show...Ami and Omikako. (You'll see don't worry.) So please don't take without permission from me. Thank you!!! And please tell me what you think of my fanfic.

**denotes action**  
"_denotes thoughts"_  
denotes scene setting

* * *

Ami moaned as she felt a warmth run through her body and felt her strength returning. She realized the warmth was healing her. Her eyes opened to find out Omikako standing over her but a young man, the one she had saved earlier, carrying her. She looked down and saw the world below as they flew through the sky on a cloud. She knew she should feel afraid but she didn't. On the contrary, she felt very safe and secure.

"You're awake finally. I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands," the man said, devoid of emotion, as they landed in front of a giant castle. Sesshomaru set Ami down and examined her briefly. _"Her color has returned. She's beautiful and her scent is intoxicating."_ Sesshomaru watched as something began to form on her forehead and right hand, which were both glowing brightly. "Watch closely Jaken. She will no longer be Human in any way once there is a circle divided into four on her forehead and three triangles forming a larger one on her right hand."

Ami looked at her hand and saw the triangles appear. Then she felt her forehead; through the heat she could feel the outline of a circle divided into four forming.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly as he finally picked up his brother's scent; it was coming from where he and Omikako had come from. "Omikako!" he shouted urgently, trying to get the wolf-youkai's attention.

"What is it? What do you smell?" Omikako turned to see Inuyasha.

"It's Sesshomaru's scent!"

"Where is it coming from?" Omikako said calmly.

"From the cave!! He's back there with Ami. Since she's still part Human he may try to kill her! He hates Humans!!"

"WHAT?!?! We need to get back now!!" Omikako yelled hurriedly as he rushed past the Hanyou in a blur of silver-grey. Inuyasha followed closely behind Omikako, though finding it hard to keep up with the wolf-youkai.

"_I've never seen him run so fast before. He must really care about her."_ Inuyasha thought to himself as a knowing smile came across his face. _"Ami's changed him like Kagome changed me. I hope Kagome and the others will be okay until I can get back."_

"_Sesshomaru! If you have so much as touched her I'll kill you!"_ Omikako thought as he raced to get back to the cave. He stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. "Her scent?! It's changed. She's a full-blooded Mage now?! B...but it can't be! Her disease would not permit the change to be complete!" He ran again, but faster this time.

"I feel stronger. Why did you heal me?" Ami asked as she looked at the handsome man before her. It was then that she noticed he was missing an arm. She gasped and stood up to look at his shoulder. She pulled off the left side of his hakama to look at the place where his arm had been severed. All the while Sesshomaru looked at her puzzled and shocked at her actions.

"Wha...what do you think you are doing?!" He hissed. Her fingers felt as if they were almost burning the skin they touched. He couldn't believe this girl had the nerve and audacity to half-way disrobe him. HIM! Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands! One of the most superior and strongest demons in all the lands!!!

"I'm going to give you your arm back." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Why?!" Sesshomaru was shocked, though he did not show any sign of it, that someone was willing and wanting to help him.

"Because you just saved my life, and this is the least I can do for you."

"No, don't do..." he was too late to stop her. His arm was back. He watched her in silence now. Ami moved to his left side and started massaging his arm. "Now what are you doing?! Stop it!!!" he tried to push her hands away but it was no use.

"Noooo, you stop. If I don't massage the muscles the arm will be useless." She stopped for a second to take in her surroundings and rest her arms and hands.

"Ami?! Ami are you okay?!" Omikako yelled as he raced into the cave. "Where are you?" Omikako couldn't see any trace of her.

"Sooo, where am I?" Ami asked as she took in the beauty of the castle. Sesshomaru and she began going through the castle and stopping in different rooms.

"You are in my castle." Sesshomaru stated, trying to get his emotions back in check. "_Who is this woman who makes my blood boil? My blood has been hot before, but I could ignore it; it was never this strong before."_

"My Lord?"

"Yes Heekin. What do you want?" Sesshomaru said coldly to the long black haired servant who had interrupted his thoughts and privacy.

"You sent for me?" Heekin answered as his eyes settled on Ami. Ami looked up to see Heekin's gaze burning uncomfortably into her body. She didn't like the way he was looking at her and instinctively took a step closer to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled. "You should remember to keep you eyes on the one who is speaking to you!!" Sesshomaru growled angrily at the servant. Heekin immediately looked back at Sesshomaru and started to tremble at the look Sesshomaru was giving him.

"_Man if looks could kill."_ Ami mused to herself as she watched the two.

"I want you to find Haven." Sesshomaru growled his voice even colder than before. Ami could have sworn that Heekin had let out a meep when Sesshomaru spoke to him.

"But...but sire. That place is only accessible to the Mages." Heekin began to tremble even more.

"We have a Mage here and she has a right to know everything about her race." Sesshomaru spoke coldly and impatiently, he wanted to be alone with Ami once again. He didn't appreciate one of his servants coming in unannounced and the looks he was, or had been, giving Ami. "Now, get on your way before you lose a limb."

"Ye...yes sire." Heekin stuttered. He raced out of the room, closing the doors behind him.

"That wolf-youkai traveling with you is a friend of mine." Sesshomaru said, turning the attention back to each other, alone once again.

"How did you meet him?" Ami inquired curiously.

"He was an ally and friend of my Lord Father. After my Lord Father's death he helped my come to power here in the Western Lands. He taught me almost everything I know." Sesshomaru explained as he looked out the window at the setting sun.


	7. Author's Note Aug 28 2007

**Inuyasha: Worlds Collide -- Author's Note**

Please do not skip over this.

I am in the process of cleaning up this story and once that is done I will try to get the other chapters up.

I am going to put a date beside the Author's Note that show's up when you click the arrow on the drop down box that contains all the Chapters. This way I will only have one Author's Note in this story but it will continually updated to let you know.

So the first update is the second non-bolded line of text.

Thank you for the review:

Sojh Solwin


End file.
